In the last several decades, the use of electronic devices has become common. In particular, advances in technology have reduced the cost of increasingly complex and useful electronic devices. Cost reduction and consumer demand have proliferated the use of electronic devices such that they are practically ubiquitous in modern society. As the use of electronic devices has expanded, so has the demand for new and improved features of electronic devices. More specifically, electronic devices that perform new functions and/or that perform functions faster, more efficiently or with higher quality are often sought after.
Depth is a component of three dimensional (3D) space. For example, depth may be represented as a distance between two points in 3D space. Many difficulties arise in attempting to accurately measure depth with electronic devices in real world situations.
In particular, motion and measurement outages may corrupt depth measurements, resulting in inaccurate and/or useless depth measurements. As can be observed from this discussion, improving depth measurement may be beneficial.